Harry Potter i Przełamanie Barier
by Aislinka
Summary: Voldemort nie żyje. Harry jest wolny... ale, czy na pewno? Jak ma poradzić sobie z faktem, że jakimś sposobem, jego ciało osiągnęło zaszczytny wiek dwóch lat?
1. Prolog

**Prolog**** - Nowy początek**

_Uważaj, by nie wpaść _

_w pułapkę nicości, bo _

_potem trudno jest się _

_z niej samemu wydostać. _

_autor nieznany_

**x x x x**

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką poczuł, był ból. Każdy oddech wypełniający jego płuca, zdawał się spalać go od środka. Nie wiedział gdzie jest, ani co właściwie się stało. Wspomnienia ostatnich wydarzeń tworzyły chaotyczną mieszaninę dźwięków i barw. Kilkakrotnie próbował uchylić powieki, były jednak zbyt ciężkie. Jedyne co mu więc pozostało, to przysłuchiwanie się cichej rozmowie:

- Jak to się mogło stać, Albusie?

- Pozostaje nam tylko zgadywać, Minerwo.

Gdy niespodziewanie tuż obok rozległy się tak dobrze mu znane głosy Dumbledore'a i Mcgonagall, chciał dać im znak, że się obudził, nie był jednak w stanie zmusić organizmu do choćby drgnięcia.

- Ale spójrz na niego! Wygląda jak dziecko! Poza tym, co z Sam - Wiesz - Kim?! Czy on tym razem naprawdę umarł? Co się właściwie wydarzyło tamtej nocy w Zakazanym Lesie?

- Spokojnie Minerwo. Jestem pewien, że z czasem uzyskamy odpowiedzi na wszystkie dręczące nas pytania.

- Ale Sam - Wiesz...

- Tak. Voldemort jest martwy i nigdy więcej nie powstanie. Co do tego nie ma żadnych wątpliwości. Jego ciało zostało znalezione tuż przy Harrym.

- A chłopiec? Co z...

- Stan Harry'ego jest stabilny.

- Albusie! Wiesz, że nie o to pytałam! Chodzi mi o to, czy... naprawdę nic nie da się zrobić?

- Niestety. Badała go Poppy, wraz z uzdrowicielami z Munga. Cała trójka doszła do tego samego wniosku. Nie istnieje żaden eliksir ani zaklęcie, który mógłby odwrócić ten proces.

- A co z jego umysłem? Czy on również...

- Tego dowiemy się dopiero, gdy Harry odzyska przytomność.

- Ale...

Więcej do niego nie dotarło. Głosy zaczęły cichnąć. Znów otoczyła go błoga cisza, zabierając gdzieś daleko cały ból.

**x x x x**

**Koniec Prologu**


	2. Rozdział 1

**Prolog jest drastycznie krótki, dlatego wrzucam również rozdział pierwszy.**

**Rozdział 1**** - Bezradność**

_Bezradność,_

_nawet dorosłego człowieka,_

_zamienia w płaczące niemowlę_

_autor nieznay_

**x x x x**

Gdy świadomość powróciła do niego ponownie, czuł się dużo silniejszy. Powoli otwierając oczy, mrugał, starając się przyzwyczaić do jaskrawych promieni, wpadającego przez okna słońca. Powoli wodząc wzrokiem do okoła, bez problemu rozpoznał białe ściany skrzydła szpitalnego.

- Obudziłeś się? - słysząc skierowane do siebie pytanie, powoli odwrócił się w kierunku głosu i spojrzał wprost na stojącego tuż przy łóżku, Dumbledore'a. Mimowolnie mrugając ponownie, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie, czy też jego postać wydaje mu się wyższa niż do tej pory? - Czy poznajesz mnie Harry? - zaskoczony kolejnym pytaniem, otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, jednak spomiędzy jego warg nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk.

_Co się dzieje? Dlaczego nie mogę nic powiedzieć?! _- W panice ponownie spojrzał na dyrektora. Spróbował się podnieść, nim jednak zdołał, silny uścisk na ramieniu, zmusił go do ponownego ułożenia się na posłaniu.

- Spokojnie Harry. Wszystko jest w porządku. Nie wstawaj. Poppy zaraz coś poradzi na twoje gardło.

Gdy niespodziewanie gdzieś z tyłu rozległy się pospieszne kroki, mimowolnie odwrócił głowę w tamtą stronę. Dostrzegając zmierzającą do nich Pomfrey, liczył na to, że ona rzeczywiście mu pomoże. Miał tysiące pytań w głowie i niemożliwość ich zadania, wzbudzała w nim frustrację:

_Co się właściwie stało? Dlaczego jestem w skrzydle szpitalnym? Czemu nie mogę się odezwać? Czemu wszystko w okół wydaje się takie wielkie?! I dlaczego widzę wyraźnie, chociaż jestem pewien, że nie mam na sobie okularów?_

- Co z nim Albusie? Czy rozumie?

_Czy rozumiem? O czym oni u licha mówią?_

- Nie jestem pewien Poppy. Mam jednak taką nadzieję. Nie chcę dopuszczać do siebie myśli, że jego umysł, cofnął się w rozwoju razem z ciałem.

_Cofnąłem się w rozwoju? Co Dumbleodre przez to ma na myśli? Jak mój umysł miał się cofnąć razem z ciałem?! Przecież nic mi nie jest! I dlaczego w ogóle z moim ciałem miałoby... _- urwał, podnosząc lewą dłoń na wysokość oczu.

_Co jest? To... to niemożliwe!_ - przerażony przeniósł wzrok na swoją drugą rękę i ponownie spróbował się podnieść, jednak i tym razem, starsi czarodzieje mu to uniemożliwili. Szarpnął się, starając uwolnić z ich uścisku, byli jednak od niego dużo silniejsi.

_Puście mnie! Puśćcie!_

- Uspokój się, Harry. Rozumiesz co do ciebie mówię? Harry? Harry!

Czując przy wargach chłodne szkło, posłusznie rozchylił wargi, pozwalając wlać w siebie gorzkawy płyn. Gdy tylko substancja rozeszła się po jego ciele, opadł na łóżko, nieco oszołomiony działaniem eliksiru uspokajającego.

Wodząc wzrokiem od Pomfrey do Dumbledore'a i spowrotem, czekał, aż któreś łaskawie wyjaśni mu co się z nim stało. Niestety jednak, żadne z nich nie spieszyło się z odpowiedzią. Wreszcie jednak, po chwili która zdawała mu się wiecznością, usłyszał zrezygnowany głos dyrektora:

- Znaleźliśmy cię w Zakazanym Lesie Harry. Ciało Voldemorta spoczywało tuż obok ciebie. Wciąż nie wiemy jak udało ci się tego dokonać, ale faktem pozostaje to, że jest on martwy. Nigdy więcej już nikomu nie zaszkodzi. Niestety jednak, ty nie wyszedłeś z tej potyczki bez szwanku. Nie wiemy dlaczego twój organizm przeszedł tak niewyobrażalną przemianę. W chwili obecnej masz ciało dwuletniego dziecka, Harry. Mam jednak nadzieję, że to tylko zewnętrzna zmiana i wewnątrz wciąż jesteś tym samym chłopcem, którego tak dobrze znam.

Po tej przemowie, zacisnął powieki, bezradnie starając się jakoś ogarnąć to, co dopiero usłyszał:

_Mam ciało dwuletniego dziecka? Czy to w ogóle jest możliwe? Ale jak? Jak coś takiego mogło się stać? I o co chodzi z Voldemortem? Naprawdę go pokonałem? Kiedy? Nie pamiętam żadnej walki... Byłem w parku na Privet Drive, a potem... potem obudziłem się tutaj._

_Co się wydarzyło?_

_- _Harry... Czy możesz dać nam jakiś znak? Możesz pokazać, że rozumiesz co do ciebie mówimy? - gdy zmęczony głos dyrektora przywrócił go do rzeczywistości, otworzył oczy i krzyżując wzrok z błękitnymi tęczówkami Dumbledore'a, przez moment nic nie robił, a potem powoli skinął mu głową.

- Panie Potter, czy ty... - gdy Pomfrey się wtrąciła, odwrócił się do niej i ponownie przytaknął, uśmiechając się przy tym niepewnie. - Merlinowi niech będą dzięki!

Nieco zaskoczony jej okrzykiem, tym razem uśmiechnął się dużo bardziej otwarcie, po czym wskazując ręką na swoje gardło, pytająco spojrzał w jej oczy.

- Pańskie struny głosowe są uszkodzone. Większość urazów zdołaliśmy już uleczyć, jednak jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie będzie pan w stanie mówić. Proszę więc nawet nie próbować.

Przytakując jej posłusznie, ponownie spróbował usiąść. Tym razem mu na to pozwolono, lecz Pomfrey tak ułożyła mu poduszki za plecami, że właściwie na wpół leżał. Zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób zadać kolejne pytanie, już chciał poprosić o coś do pisania, lecz wtedy zauważył swoją różdżkę na szafce nocnej. Momentalnie sięgnął po nią i przypominając sobie, co kiedyś zrobił Voldemort, ostrożnie nakreślił świecące litery w powietrzu:

**Kiedy moje ciało wróci do normy? **_- _gdy po jego pytaniu, szkolna pielęgniarka widocznie się zmieszała, przeniósł wzrok na dyrektora i ponownie zapytał:

**Kiedy?**

Przez kilka nieznoście przeciągających się sekund panowała w pomieszczeniu cisza, wreszcie jednak usłyszał:

- Harry... Obawiam się, że na obecną chwilę, nie istnieje żadna magia mogąca przywrócić ci wygląd piętnastolatka.

_Nie istnieje? Ale jak to! To się nie dzieje... Przecież musi być jakiś sposób! Ja nie mogę być dwulatkiem! Jak niby mam się dalej uczyć! Jak mogę pójść gdziekolwiek, wyglądając jak małe dziecko!_

_Nie!_

_To nie może być prawda..._

_Nie może!_

_Nie może... - _nawet nie zauważył, kiedy po jego policzkach potoczyły się pierwsze łzy, nie poczuł też kolejnych.

**x x x x**

**Koniec rozdziału 1**


	3. Rozdział 2

**Po pierwsze, chciałabym zaprosić na chomika, do zakładki "konkurs na opowiadanie". Wśród dodanych tekstów, zawisł i mój "Kim jestem" - wdzieczna byłabym za przeczytanie i zagłosowanie ;)**

**A teraz zapraszam na rozdział.**

**Rozdział 2**

_I jest taka ciemność, _

_w której nie wiesz nawet,_

_czy masz zamknięte oczy…_

_autor nieznany_

**x x x x**

**Dla przypomnienia - pochyły tekst oznacza myśli bohatera, a pogrubiony słowa wypisywane w powietrzu różdżką.**

**x x x x**

Spoglądając na promienie zachodzącego słońca, wciąż starał się jakoś pozbierać po tym, co usłyszał. Chociaż minęło już kilka godzin, w dalszym ciągu, trudno było mu pogodzić się z drastyczną zmianą, jaka niespodziewanie zaszła w jego życiu.

_Czy ja naprawdę będę teraz dzieckiem? Nie na rok, czy dwa, ale na zawsze? Czy to rzeczywiście prawda? A może Pomfrey się pomyliła? Mogła, czyż nie..? - _usiłował w to uwierzyć, ale dobrze wiedział, że szkolna pielęgniarka żadko kiedy się myli... - _Zresztą, jak wspomniał Dumbledore, nie tylko ona mnie przebadała, ale i dwóch innych uzdrowicieli..._

_Na pewno więc się nie pomylili._

_Będę dzieckiem - _westchnął, po rak kolejny powracając myślami do rozmowy, którą odbył z Pomfrey po tym, jak udało mu się otrząsnąć z szoku, jaki wywołała w nim informacja, że nie wygląda już jak nastolatek.

**x x x x**

**Wspomnienie**

- Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa, panie Potter. Był pan nieprzytomny przez dwa tygdonie. W tym czasie kilkukrotnie było rzucane na pana zaklęcie kontroli wieku. Zgodnie z nim, w chwili gdy pan tu trafił, miał pan równo dwa lata. Wraz z upływem kolejnych dni, wskaźnik pańskiego wieku, powinien ulegać zmianom, nic takiego jednak nie nastąpiło.

**Nie rozumiem?**

- Oznacza to, że w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni twój organizm nie postarzał się nawet o jeden dzień. Dzisiejszego poranka, zaklęcie powinno pokazać dwa lata i czternaście dni, jednak ono ponownie zatrzymało się na wieku dwóch lat. Niestety stało się to, czego obawialiśmy się wraz z uzdrowicielami, z którymi się tobą zajmowałam, panie Potter.

_Czego się obawiali? Co właściwie takiego się stało?_

**Co się stało?**

- Rozwój pańskiego organizmu, nie tylko został cofnięty, ale również zatrzymał się na wieku dwóch lat. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że nie tylko dzisiaj, lecz także za dziesięć lat, przynajmniej pod względem fizycznym, będzie pan w dalszym ciągu małym dzieckiem, panie Potter

**Koniec Wspomnienia**

**x x x x**

_Stałem się więźniem własnego ciała. Jak w ogóle do tego doszło? Dlaczego nie pamiętam, co się stało?! Nawet... nawet jeżeli to nic nie zmieni, to i tak, chciałbym znać prawdę. _

_Chcę zrozumieć, dlaczego pokonanie Voldemorta, kosztowało mnie tak wiele. Chcę też wiedzieć, jak właściwie go pokonałem?!_

Odrywając wzrok od okna, po raz kolejny rozejrzał się po skrzydle szpitalnym. Z niechęcią spoglądając na pozostawiony na szafce obiad, był pewien, że jeszcze przez długi czas nic nie przełknie. Dobrze wiedział, że głodzenie się nie jest żadnym rozwiązaniem, jednak nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że zaczynało go mdlić, na samą myśl, o przełknięciu czegokolwiek.

_Hermiona powiedziałaby zapewne, że się nad sobą użalam... ale nie potrafię od tak, przejść nad tym wszystkim do porządku dziennego._

_Nie potrafię..._

_Wciąż nie mam pojęcia co dalej... Co mam zrobić jutro? Pojutrze? Jak mam dalej żyć? Czy w ogóle mam szansę na normalne życie, skoro już zawsze będę dzieckiem?_

_To jest tak nierealne, że wydaje mi się jedynie pokręconym snem. Zupełnie jak koszmar z którego zaraz się obudzę._

_Chcę się obudzić._

_- Powinien pan odpocząć, panie Potter. _

Przywrócony do rzeczywistości, przez spokojne słowa Pomfrey, odwrócił się do niej. Przez krótką chwilę spoglądał jej prosto w oczy, wreszcie jednak przytaknął i układając się wygodniej na łóżku, przymknął powieki. Wątpił w to, by zdołał zasnąć w obecnej sytuacji, nim jednak zdołał pomyśleć o czymkolwiek więcej, jego wymęczone ciało ogarnął niespokojny sen.

x x x x

Gdy się obudził, był sam w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Zerkając za okno, dostrzegł ciemne niebo, usiane tysiącem migotliwych punkcików.

_Jutro będzie pogoda_ - przebiegła mu przez głowę myśl, gdy siadał, zrzucając z siebie kołdrę. Wiedział, że najlepiej byłoby, jakby pozostał w łóżku i się jeszcze przespał, jednak jego pęcherz miał nieco inne plany.

Wychylając się nieco, poza krawędź łóżka, rozeźlony uderzył pięścią w pościel, zastanawiając się jak u licha ma zejść na ziemię.

_Dlaczego te cholerne łóżko musi być tak wysokie? - _przeklinając samego siebie, a także wszystko do okoła, podjął trzy daremne próby dostania się na podłogę w cywilizowany sposób. Wreszcie jednak położył się na brzuchu i wystawiając nogi poza krawędź, powoli zaczął się zsuwać. Nie był pewien, czy coś takiego poskutkuje, ale o dziwo, po kilku chwilach, jego stopy dotknęły podłogi.

_Dobrze, że nikt nie był świadkiem moich akrobacji._

Kierując się w stronę łazienki, szedł powoli, mając pewne problemy ze skoordynowaniem pracy nóg. - _Jak zwykłe chodzenie, może sprawiać tyle problemów? _- zadając sobie to pytanie, zaparł się o drzwi i pchnął je z całej siły, wdzięczny za to, że są niedomknięte i zostało mu oszczędzone skakanie do klamki. - _Jeszcze tego by brakowało, że musiałbym zachowywać się jak małpka!_

Wchodząc do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, równie białego jak sala szpitalna, nieco zrezygnowany spojrzał na ubikację, zastanawiając się, co teraz.

Mam się wylewitować?! - sarknął, rozglądając się po łazience. Gdy jego wzrok padł na niewielki taboret, stojący w rogu, mimowolnie uśmiechnął się do siebie.

To się może nadać.

Kilka minut późńiej, po długiej szarpaninie i ulżeniu własnemu pęcherzowi, przepchnął stołek pod umywalkę. Spoglądając na wiszące nad nią lustro, przez kilka sekund stał niezdecydowany, wreszcie jednak wdrapał się do góry i odważnie spojrzał w szklaną taflę zwierciadła.

**Koniec rozdziału 2**


	4. Rozdział 3

**Po pierwsze, chciałabym zaprosić na chomika, do zakładki "konkurs na opowiadanie". Wśród dodanych tekstów, zawisł i mój "Kim jestem" - wdzieczna byłabym za przeczytanie i zagłosowanie ;)**

**Zapraszam, tekst z działu fantasy, mam nadzieję, że trzyma w napięciu **

**Proszę o wejście na chomiku w czerwony baner - to konkurs na opowiadanie, tam w zobacz i oceń zgłoszenia, jest mój tekst Kim jestem - będę wdzięczna za odnalezienie go i kliknięcie na łapkę ;) Będę wdzięczna za wszystkie głosy na tak.**

**Rozdział 3**

_Pamięć jest straszliwa. Człowiek _

_może o czymś zapomnieć - ona nie. _

_Po prostu odkłada rzeczy do _

_odpowiednich przegródek. Przechowuje _

_dla ciebie różne sprawy albo je przed _

_tobą skrywa - i kiedy chce, to ci to _

_przypomina. Wydaje ci się, że jesteś_

_panem sojej pamięci, ale to odwrotnie_

_- pamięć jest twoim panem. _

_John Irving_

**x x x x**

Dopiero gdy dojrzał w lustrze własne odbicie, tak naprawdę w to wszystko uwierzył. Wyciągając dłoń w stronę szklanej tafli, mimowolnie zafascynowany, uważnie obserwował zmiany, jakie w nim zaszły.

Włosy w dalszym ciągu były rozczochrane, a oczy tak samo zielone jak zawsze, jednak poza tymi dwoma szczegółami, jego własna twarz wydawała mu się całkowiecie obca. Nie wiedział nawet, czy jego wygląd jest taki sam, jak wtedy, gdy był małym dzieckiem. Nie posiadał żadnych zdjęć z tego okresu.

_Czy wyglądam tak samo jak trzynaście lat temu? Ciotka Petunia zawsze interesowała się jedynie uwiecznianiem na fotografiach Dudley'a, więc nie mam za bardzo jak porównać obecnego wyglądu, z dawnym..._

Przez chwilę obracał się na boki, próbując obejrzeć z każdej strony, nagle jednak zatrzymał się, dostrzegając coś dziwnego. Odsuwając z czoła przydługie kosmyki, uważnie wpatrzył się w bliznę.

_Pokrywają ją strupy? _

_Wygląda zupełnie jak dopiero co gojące się skaleczenie, tylko dlaczego? Przecież, to była stara blizna i chyba nie powinna..?_

_Nic już z tego nie rozumiem._

- Panie Potter?! - Słysząc dobiegające z sali wołanie, chciał odpowiedzieć, że zaraz przyjdzie, wtedy jednak przypomniał sobie, że wciąż nie może mówić. Nie mając więc innego wyjścia, zsunął się ze stołka i podreptał w stronę drzwi.

Ledwie z powrotem wsunął się do pomieszczenia, usłyszał krótkie polecenie:

- Proszę wracać do łóżka, panie Potter. Pański organizm wciąż potrzebuje odpoczynku. Jeżeli nie może pan spać, mogę przynieść eliksir Bezsennego Snu..

Zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, by w ten sposób dać znać, że nie potrzebuje żadnego eliksiru. Podchodząc do posłania, zatrzymał się tuż przy nim, zastanawiając, jak właściwie ma wejść z powrotem, nim jednak dane było mu cokolwiek zrobić, został niespodziewanie uniesiony w górę i posadzony na pościeli.

Starając się zignorować zdradzieckie rumieńce zażenowania, wkradające się na policzki, wskazał palcem na swoje czoło, pytająco przy tym spoglądając na pielęgniarkę. Nie był pewien, czy zrozumie, co chce jej przekazać, ta jednak zmierzyła go uważnym spojrzeniem i odpowiedziała:

- Kiedy trafił pan do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, w miejscu pańskiej blizny, była otwarta rana. Nie udało się nam ustalić, dlaczego tak stara blizna się otworzyła, jednakże w chwili obecnej goi się bez zarzutu. Sądzę, że w ciągu miesiąca, nie powinien po niej pozostać żaden ślad.

_Nie pozostanie po niej żaden ślad? Zaraz! Czy Pomfrey właśnie powiedziała, że... _- Na jego twarzy musiało odmalować się zaskoczenie, bowiem nim dane mu było dokończyć tę myśl, pielęgniarka odezwała się po raz kolejny:

- Dotąd w pana bliźnie obecna była magia, która uniemożliwiła zagojenie się jej. Teraz jednak magia zniknęła. Jest to już tylko zwykła rana i przy stosowaniu odpowiednich maści, powinna zagoić się całkowicie.

Słysząc to, mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Był pewien, że zniknięcia akurat tej blizny, nigdy nie będzie żałował.

_To ona sprawiała zawsze, że byłem na każdym kroku rozpoznawalny... To ona łączyła mnie przez te wszystkie lata z Voldemortem. To, że mam okazję jej więcej nie oglądać, sprawia, iż czuję się wolny._

_Tak, jakby jeszcze moje ciało wróciło do normy, to moje życie stałoby się po prostu idealne!_

_- _Spróbuj się jeszcze przespać, Harry. - Gdy po tych słowach Pomfrey zostawiła go samego, przez chwilę spoglądał za nią zaskoczony.

Nigdy wcześniej nie zwracała się do mnie po imieniu, czemu więc zrobiła to tym razem? - Zadając samemu sobie pytanie, wygodnie ułożył się na poduszce, tak by móc obserwować niebo za oknem. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że rzeczywiście powinien postarać się zasnąć, ale czuł, że raczej już nie uśnie tej nocy. Zbyt wiele spraw miał do przemyślenia.

**x x x x**

Tak jak podejrzewał, nie zdołał już zasnąć. Czas dzielący go od świtu spędził więc na próbach przypomnienia sobie czegokolwiek z ostatniej walki jaką stoczył przeciw Voldemortowi:

_Jak mogę nic z tego nie pamiętać?! Jeżeli stało się to z dala od jakichkolwiek świadków, to ja jestem jedynym który może powiedzieć, co się właściwie tego dnia wydarzyło! Ja sam jestem świadkiem, a nie mogę sobie nawet przypomnieć tego, że spotkałem się z Voldemortem, nie wspominając już o samym przebiegu walki!_

_Jeżeli w ogóle jakakolwiek walka miała tam miejsce..._

_W końcu Voldemort był wyszkolonym czarodziejem, a ja... jestem zaledwie piętnastolatkiem... Jak do cholery go pokonałem?!_

_Jak! - _siadając gwałtownie na łóżku, oparł czoło o ręce, starając się zignorować nadchodzącą migrenę.

_Czemu to wszystko musi być tak zagmatwane? Czy chociaż raz moje życie nie mogłoby okazać się nieco bardziej normalne?_

_Czy oczekuję zbyt wiele?_

Podnosząc głowę, wyjrzał za okno, gdzie pierwsze promienie słońca rozjaśniały nocny mrok. Patrząc jak błonia powoli zalewane są jasnym światłem, w jednej sekundzie podjął decyzję.

_Jak dalej będę tutaj tak leżał, to chyba oszaleję. Pewnie nie powinienem ruszać się stąd bez pozwolenia Pomfrey, ale jeśli zostanę tutaj chociaż minutę dłużej, będą musieli odesłać mnie na oddział zamknięty do Munga! - _Tym razem ześlizgnięcie się z łóżka zajęło mu dużo mniej czasu, chociaż wpływ miał na to zapewne fakt, że już wiedział, co ma robić. Zamknięte drzwi sali, także nie stanowiły żadnej przeszkody. wystarczyło krótkie _Alochomora _i znalazł się na zewnątrz.

**x x x x**

Przechodząc przez kolejne, opustoszałe teraz korytarze, mimowolnie chłonął każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy ich szczegół. Z jednej strony bowiem znał rozkład zamku niemal na pamięć, z drugiej jednak, każdy jego element wydawał mu się większy i znacznie bardziej przytłaczający, niż miało to miejsce kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

_Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że zmiana wzrostu może sprawić, że znajome otoczenie stanie się tak inne, od jego obrazu, jaki utkwił w mych wspomnieniach. Nie chodzi nawet o to, że pokonanie kilku pięter zajmuje znacznie więcej czasu niż do tej pory, po prostu... Każda rzecz którą widzę, wydaje mi się na swój sposób nowa... obca. _

_Znam zamek jak własną kieszeń, zapewne lepiej niż niejeden profesor, a czuję się tak, jakbym trafił do niego, po raz pierwszy._

Zejście z trzeciego piętra na parter, zajęło mu blisko pół godziny, ale gdy wreszcie znalazł się na błoniach i owiało go chłodne powietrze poranka, odetchnął z ulgą. Idąc w stronę ulubionego miejsca nad jeziorem, całym sobą chłonął otaczający go spokój. Rozsiadając się pod rozłożystym drzewem, oparł się plecami o konar, czując, że mógłby spędzić tu cały dzień.

_Nie znoszę Skrzydła Szpitalnego... zawsze panuje tam atmosfera powagi i wszechobecny wszędzie jest zapach eliksirów. Tak, sądzę, że w pewnych aspektach mugolskie szpitale, zupełnie się nie różnią, od tych magicznych._

_Przynajmniej jak dla mnie, każde takie miejsce jest przygnębiające... Nie mam więc najmniejszego zamiaru, przebywać tam dłużej, niż jest to absolutnie konieczne. - _Łapiąc jeden ze spoczywających w trawie kamieni, rzucił go w wodę, z uśmiechem spoglądając na kręgi, jakie powstały na wodzie.

_Jakby Ron tu był, pewnie znów by mnie wyśmiał, że nie umiem nawet puścić zwykłej "kaczki"..._

_Ron. Zastanawiam się, co on teraz robi? Czy już dotarły do niego informacje o tym, co się stało? Co z Prorokiem Codziennym? Pojawiły się już, w nim, jakieś informacje na mój temat? Czy każdy już wie, że pokonałem Voldemorta? Czy mają pojęcie o tym, że jakimś sposobem jestem teraz dwulatkiem..?_

_Prawdę mówiąc chyba wolałbym, aby o tej drugiej sprawie, nie dowiedzieli się... Przynajmniej jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Najpierw muszę sam się z tym oswoić. - _Pochylił się, by sięgnąć po kolejny kamień, jednak niemal w tym samym momencie, został złapany i podniesiony w górę. Szarpnął się chcąc wyswobodzić, uścisk jednak był zbyt silny.

x x x x

**puszczanie kaczek - wydaje mi się, że każdy wie o co chodzi, jednak na wszelki wypadek umieszczam objaśnienie. Puszczanie kaczek jest to rzucanie na wodę płaskiego kamienia tak, by odbił on się od powierzchni wody i poleciał dalej, odbijając się od wody kilkukrotnie.**

**x x x x**

**Koniec rozdziału 3**


	5. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział 4 - Niespodzianki**

_Szczęście jest jak przelotny_

_deszcz w słoneczny dzień lipcowy,_

_który nadaje życiu tęczowe ko lory._

_I cała magia w tym, że nigdy nie _

_wiesz, kiedy Cię zaskoczy… _

_autor nieznany_

**x x x x**

- Zdaje ci się, że żadne zasady cię nie obowiązują, czyż nie Potter? Czy zainteresowałeś się tym, że Pomfrey szuka cię od godziny? Zdążyła już połowę zamku postawić na nogi! - sarkazm wyraźnie wyczuwalny w głosie trzymającego go mężczyzny, bez trudu pozwolił mu zorientować się, z kim ma do czynienia.

_Snape._

_Po prostu świetnie! Jeszcze w tym wszystkim cholernego nietoperza mi brakowało!_ _Jak w ogóle mogłem nie zauważyć, że się zbliża i tak dać mu się zaskoczyć?! _- Wściekły na samego siebie, kręcił się we wszelkich możliwych kierunkach, chcąc wyswobodzić, z żelaznego uścisku starszego czarodzieja.

- Radziłbym ci się dwa razy zastanowić nad tym, czy na pewno masz ochotę upaść na ziemię z tej wysokości. - Po usłyszeniu tego, zamarł, mimowolnie zerkając w kierunku ziemi.

_Zejście z łóżka w Skrzydle Szpitalnym było sporym wyczynem, ale to... chyba nie mam ochoty na wylądowanie na tyłku... Szlag by to!_

_Dlaczego tu jest tak wysoko? Czy naprawdę posiadanie tak małego ciała utrudnia każdą możliwą rzecz? Czy może to tylko ze mnie jest taka przeklęta niezdara?! - _Odsuwając od siebie tego rodzaju myśli, odwrócił głowę tak, by móc spojrzeć na trzymającego go czarodzieja.

_Czemu on właściwie mnie podniósł? Przecież mógł przynajmniej na kilkanaście innych sposobów zwrócić moją uwagę!_

_Cholera! Nie mógłby mnie wreszcie puścić? - _Pociągnął Snape'a za rękaw i ręką dał znać, że chce wrócić na ziemię. Miał nadzieję, że ten go wysłucha, jednakże jedyną reakcją ze strony Snape'a było ruszenie szybkim krokiem w stronę zamku.

Zły z tego powodu na niego, z całej siły kopnął go, zupełnie ignorując przy tym fakt, że ma do czynienia z nauczycielem. Spodziewał się przekleństw i gróźb, jednak Snape nie odezwał się, zamiast tego jednak, unieruchomił mu ręką nogi i jak gdyby nigdy nic ruszył dalej.

_A wwwrrrr. Czy on musi mnie ignorować? Dlaczego on, nawet gdy nic nie mówi, wciąż jest tak cholernie irytujący?!_

_Przecież mogę iść sam! Czy on myśli, że mu ucieknę?!_ - mając wielką ochotę pociągnąć Snape'a za te jego wiecznie przetłuszczone włosy, w ostatnim momencie powstrzymał się przed tym, zdając sobie sprawę, że to byłoby już lekkim przegięciem.

_Puść mnie, puść mnie, puść mnie... - _Raz za razem powtarzał to niemo, jak nigdy dotąd żałując, że nie może się odezwać. Z wielką chęcią bowiem, wywrzeszczałby to wprost do ucha niosącego go profesora.

Gdy znaleźli się wewnątrz zamku, zadrżał mimowolnie, czując owiewające go chłodne powietrze. Mimowolnie przytulił się do ramienia profesora, choć tak naprawdę sam sobie z tego nie zdawał sprawy. Rozglądając się po holu wejściowym, przeniósł w końcu swoją uwagę na schody. Był w stu procentach pewien, że Snape ruszy na górę, w kierunku Skrzydła Szpitalnego, ten jednak, wbrew jego założeniom, z jakichś powodów, skierował się w stronę lochów.

_Dokąd on mnie zabiera?_ - popukał niosącego go mężczyznę po ramieniu, chcąc w ten sposób zwrócić, na siebie jego uwagę. Gdy ten na niego spojrzał, wskazał najpierw ręką w górę, a potem w kierunku w jakim się kierowali, mając cichą nadzieję, że ten zrozumie, co chce powiedzieć.

- Pytasz dlaczego nie idziemy do Skrzydła Szpitalnego?

Przytaknął, wdzięczny, że jego nieudolna pantomima została zrozumiana, tymczasem Snape odezwał się ponownie:

- Musisz przyjąć kolejną porcję eliksirów, a nie wydaje mi się, żebyś miał ochotę, wracać pod opiekę Poppy. - Ta odpowiedź tak go zaskoczyła, że zaprzestał prób wyrwania się z uchwytu profesora.

_Od kiedy on interesuje się tym na co mam ochotę? Czy właśnie zaproponował mi pomoc? A może to jakiś podstęp? Skąd mam wiedzieć, jakie eliksiry zamierza mi podać? Nie jestem pewien, czy przyjmowanie od niego czegokolwiek, jest tak naprawdę do końca __bezpieczne._

_Chociaż chyba mnie nie otruje pod nosem samego Dumbledore'a, prawda?__ Nawet on się na coś takiego nie odważy!_

Ukradkiem ponownie zerknął na profesora, a potem przeniósł wzrok na ścianę, przed którą ten właśnie się zatrzymał.

_Czemu tutaj stanął? Przecież nie jest to wejście do jego gabinetu..._ - ledwie ta myśl przebiegła mu przez głowę, usłyszał:

- Lilia wodna. - Gdy po cichych słowach Snape'a, ściana zafalowała i utworzyło się w niej, skrzące się srebrnym światłem, przejście, spojrzał na nie mimowolnie zafascynowany.

_Pierwszy raz widzę coś takiego... Nawet wejście do gabinetu Dumbledore'a otwiera się mniej efektownie! Jakie tu zastosowano zaklęcia? Czy to Snape wymy__śl__ił? A może to wszystko__, __było tutaj już wcześniej?_

Gdy tylko przekroczyli próg, zaciekawiony zaczął wodzić wzrokiem po przestronnym pomieszczeniu które w niczym nie przypominało pokoi, jakie zwykle widywał w Hogwarcie.

Podłoga była wyłożona puszystym, ciemno-granatowym dywanem. Całą jedną ścianę zajmowały regały pełne książek. Centralnym punktem natomiast był duży kominek, przed którym znajdował się szklany stolik i głębokie fotele. A chociaż nie było w tym pomieszczeniu więcej mebli, ani żadnych zbędnych ozdób, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że pokój mu się spodobał.

_Czy to prywatne komnaty Snape'a?! Ostatnim czego bym się po nim spodziewał, to to, że posiada tak dobry gust!_

_Ile razy ten cholerny nietoperz mnie jeszcze dzisiaj zaskoczy?_

Posadzony w jednym z miękkich foteli, oparł się wygodnie o oparcie, uważnie przy tym śledząc dalsze poczynania profesora, który właśnie skierował się w kierunku jednej ze ścian i jak gdyby nigdy nic, znikł.

_To wszystko jest stanowczo nieco zbyt surrealistyczne... Może jednak powinienem się stąd jak najszybciej wynieść i wrócić do Skrzydła Szpitalnego? - _Nie był pewien, czy to nie byłoby najlepsze rozwiązanie, nim jednak miał szansę, na podjęcie jakiejkolwiek decyzji, Snape pojawił się ponownie, tym razem jednak trzymał w ręku kilka niewielkich fiolek z eliksirami.

- Wypij - Gdy zistała mu wciśnięta w rękę buteleczka z jakimś dziwnym, kłębiącym się wewnątrz płynem, zaczął wątpić w to, że Snape nie odważyłby się otruć go na terenie Hogwartu.

_Czy jakiekolwiek lekarstwo tak wygląda? W przeciągu ostatnich lat miałem już chyba okazję wypić większość eliksirów jakie trzyma Pomfrey, więc..._

_Nie jestem wcale przekonany, czy to co dał mi Snape, w ogóle można nazwać eliksirem leczniczym..._

- Pij wreszcie Potter, nie mam całego dnia na niańczenie ciebie!

Zamiast posłuchać, wyciągnął różdżkę przed siebie i powoli nakreślił w powietrzu pytanie:

**- Co to za eliksir?**

- Od kiedy Potter jesteś zainteresowany eliksirami? Chyba że w twojej głowie, pojawiła się bardzo inteligenta myśl o tym, że może planuję cię otruć?

Przeklinając zdradliwy rumieniec który zaczął palić mu policzki, a także sarkastyczny uśmiech, zdobiący twarz Snape'a, odetchnął głęboko i ponownie zadał mu to samo pytanie:

**- Co to za eliksir?**

- Jego zadaniem jest osłonięcie twoich strun głosowych. Nie wiem czy Madame Pomfrey ci to wyjaśniła, jednakże twoje struny głosowe zostały poważnie uszkodzone. Dość szybko zastosowano odpowiednie zaklęcia, dlatego też nie straciłeś całkowicie głosu, jednakże w chwili obecnej nie jesteś w stanie mówić. Ten eliksir ma ci to umożliwić.

**- Będę w stanie znów mówić?**

- Tylko jeżeli przestaniesz zgrywać przestraszonego dzieciaka i wreszcie go wypijesz, Potter.

Słysząc sarkazm w głosie nauczyciela, zgrzytnął zębami, ale nie pytał już o nic więcej, zamiast tego, zamyślony zaczął obracać flakonik w dłoniach.

_Naprawdę jak to wypiję będę w stanie mówić? Nie ma w tym żadnego haczyka? Będę wyleczony..?_

_Tylko... jak właściwie będzie brzmiał mój głos?_

_Czy będzie taki sam jak dotąd? A może, skoro zmieniło się całe moje ciało, to i on w jakimś stopniu, ulegnie zmianie?_

Westchnął, po czym nie chcąc już dłużej się nad tym wszystkim zastanawiać, odkorkował buteleczkę i jednym haustem, pochłonął całą jej zawartość. Przez kilka sekund nie był nawet pewien, czy eliksir w ogóle zadziałał, potem jednak jego gardło wypełnił potworny ból, całkowicie odbierając mu oddech.

Zwinął się w kłębek, ponownie pewien, że Snape jednak zdecydował się go zabić, jednakże ból znikł po chwili, równie niespodziewanie jak się pojawił.

- Jesteś w stanie coś powiedzieć?

Powoli się prostując, złapał kilka głębszych oddechów, po czym niepewnie spróbował:

- Ja... - zaczął i urwał zaskoczony brzmieniem własnego głosu. - Mogę mówić... - powoli wypowiadając kolejne słowa, starał się oswoić z tym, że ten dziecięcy pisk, jest tak naprawdę jego głosem.

- W porządku Potter. Wypij resztę eliksirów, potem jeśli chcesz możesz wrócić na błonia, Powiadomiłem już Albusa i Poppy o tym, gdzie jesteś. Poza tym, pamiętaj, że za godzinę jest śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali. Powinieneś się na nim pojawić.

Przytaknął i odebrał od Snape'a pozostałe flakoniki z eliksirami. Układając je na stoliku, był pewien, że to już wszystko, jednakże profesor, wręczył mu również jakąś niewielką torbę.

- Co to?

- Dyrektor prosił by ci to przekazać. To ubrania, nie możesz przecież chodzić wiecznie w piżamie, Potter.

Szybko przytaknął, zaczerwieniony. Prawdę mówiąc, zupełenie zapomniał o tym, jak właściwie jest ubrany.

- Jak się przebieżesz, wejdź po prostu w ścianę przez którą wcześniej przechodziliśmy, wypuści cię na korytarz. - Gdy po tych słowach Snape ponownie zniknął gdzieś w głębi swoich kwater, Harry mimowolnie przeniósł swoją uwagę na trzymaną w ręku torbę i zaciekawiony zajrzał do jej wnętrza.

_Nie wierzę..._ - to była pierwsza jego myśł, gdy ujrzał jej zawartość. - _Mam się w TO ubrać? - _przez moment nie był pewien co ma zrobić, wreszcie jednak zrezygnowany zaczął wyciągać kolejne części garderoby. Na pierwszy ogień poszła czerwona koszulka z naszytym białym misiem, zaraz po niej wyjął granatowe spodnie z żółtymi gwiazdkami u dołu nogawek. Całości dopełniły czerwone majtki, pomarańczowe skarpety i zielone sandały.

_Wrrrrrrrr... Kto to wybierał?_

_Jestem choinka czy klaun?!_

**x x x x**

**Koniec rozdziału 4**


	6. Rozdział 5

**Rozdział 5**

_To musi być okropne, mieć taką świadomość,_

_w której są równoczesne_

_jest, będzie i było. _

_Czesław Miłosz_

**x x x x**

Przez kilka minut wpatrywał się w otrzymane rzeczy niezdecydowany, wreszcie jednak kląc cicho pod nosem, zrzucił z siebie górę od piżamy i zaczął się ubierać. Wciągając na siebie kolejne części otrzymanej garderoby, coraz bardziej miał ochotę, powiedzieć na jej temat, kilka dosadnych słów, dyrektorowi.

_Pierwszy i ostatni raz ubieram się w coś takiego! Jak Dumbledore mógł w ogóle wpaść na pomysł tak zabójczego połączenia kolorów? Czy nie mogłem dostać czegoś w normalnych, stonowanych barwach, albo chociaż odrobinę bardziej pasujących do siebie?!_

_Przecież to chyba nie takie trudne!_

_Cholera, od czego jest magia?! Jak Dumbledore nie był w stanie znaleźć nic odpowiedniejszego, to czemu nie użył jakiegoś zaklęcia by nadać tym rzeczom bardziej ludzki wygląd? Dla dyrektora coś takiego nie powinno być problemem! W końcu podobno jest najpotężniejszym czarodziejem naszych czasów! Wiem, że sam chodzi w zaskakujących szatach, ale mnie nie musi zmuszać do tego samego!_

_Cholera! Cholera! Cholera!_

_Może i wyglądam jak dwuletnie dziecko ale nie mam zamiaru nosić ciuchów odpowiednich dla niemowlaków! Przecież jak Ron by mnie w tym zobaczył, od razu zostałbym wyśmiany! Szlag, sam bym wyśmiał kogoś tak ubranego!_

- Przysięgam, że nigdy więcej nie włożę niczego co da mi Dumbledore! W życiu! Jeszcze jeden taki zestaw i zacznę upodabniać się do Zgredka!

_Tak._

_Pierwsze co, to muszę wybrać się na zakupy. Może i mam ciało dziecka, ale nie dam robić z siebie laleczki, którą dorośli mogą wystroić we wszystko, co tylko sobie ubzdurają! - _sarknął i schylił się by zapiąć sandały, po czym przeczesując włosy ręką, spojrzał na pozostawione na stoliku eliksiry.

_Czemu jest ich aż tyle? Naprawdę mam wziąć je wszystkie? Zresztą , cz__y coś się stanie, jak sobie podaruję ich wypicie? Ktokolwiek zauważy?_ - Przez chwilę poważnie zatsanawiał się nad tym, czy po prostu ich tu nie zostawić, wreszcie jednak zrezygnowany sięgnął po pierwszą z buteleczek.

_Jak ich nie wypiję, Snape mnie zabije..._

_Tak, skoro ściągnął mnie tutaj z błoni do swoich kwater, to z pewnością nie podarowałby mi, niewypełnienia jego polecenia._

- Za nic... - Upewniając się w tym przekonaniu, przełknął ostatni z eliksirów, wdzięczny, że żaden z nich nawet w niewielkim stopniu nie przypomina tego paskudztwa które nietoperz kazał mu wypić najpierw.

Odstawiając puste flakoniki na stolik, po raz ostatni rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i powoli ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Prawdę mówiąc korciło go, by spojrzeć, co jest za ścianą, za którą zniknął Snape, miał jednak pewność, że przypadkowe natknięcie się tam na profesora, nie skończyłoby się zbyt dobrze.

_Panie Potter, sto punktów od Gryffindoru!_ - Uśmiechając się do własnych myśli, wydostał się na korytarz, zastanawiając, dokąd tak właściwie się udać. Początkowo zamierzał wrócić nad jezioro, teraz jednak podejżewał, że byłoby to całkowicie bezsensowne.

- Skoro i tak zaraz mam zjawić się w Wielkiej Sali, nie opłaca mi się wychodzić. - _Z tak krótkimi nogami zajmie mi zbyt wiele czasu dojście nad wodę... Ledwie się tam znajdę i będę musiał wracać... W końcu zostało mi niewiele ponad pół godziny..._

_Pewnie najlepiej będzie jak od razu wybiorę się na śniadanie._

_-_ Jak dobrze pójdzie, to po posiłku uda mi się wymigać od powrotu do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i wtedy udam się na błonia... Może mógłbym też zajść do Hagrida, jeśli przebywa teraz w Hogwarcie?

_Prawdę mówiąc nie wiem którzy z profesorów są teraz obecni. Dumbledore, Snape, Madame Pomfrey... a poza nimi? Kto przyjdzie jeszcze na posiłek?_

_Cóż. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie zbyt wielu osób. Nie chcę by mnie oglądali... wystarczy że sam czuję się jak pokraka! Nie muszę jeszcze patrzeć na reakcje innych._

_Tak, to między innymi dlatego mam nadzieję, że informacja o moim stanie nie pojawi się zbyt szybko na łamach Proroka Codziennego._

Skręcając w kolejny mroczny korytarz, starał się odsunąć od siebie temu podobne myśli i skupić się na tym, dokąd właściwie idzie. W prywatnych kwaterach Snape'a był pierwszy raz i prawdę mówiąc, gdy profesor go niósł, nie bardzo zwracał uwagę na to, w który dokładnie korytarz wchodzą.

- Świetnie, jakby wszystkiego było mało, to jeszcze zgubię się w lochach! - warknął, sam do siebie, stając przed rozwidleniem. - I co dalej? W lewo czy w prawo? Szlag, skąd mam to niby wiedzieć!

- W lewo dziecię węży. W lewo.

Podskoczył, gdy tuż za nim rozległ się cichy szept, a całe jego ciało owiał nieprzyjemny chłód. Błyskawicznie odwrócił się, ale za nim nikogo nie było.

- Kto to?! - krzyknął, uważnie rozglądając się w okół. W pierwszej chwili nic nie zauważył, potem jednak dostrzegł znikający już w oddali, niemal przeźroczysty, zarys ducha.

_Czy to był Krwawy Baron?_

_Dlaczego właściwie mi pomógł? Przecież on nie interesuje się takimi sprawami! Zawsze wydawało mi się, że bawi go to, że jakiś gryfon gubi się w lochach, czemu więc... A może ta droga ma mnie wyprowadzić na manowce?_

- I jak on mnie nazwał? Dziecię węży?

Wciąż starając się zrozumieć, co tak właściwie zaszło, skręcił w lewy korytarz, który ku jego uldze okazał się jednak tym odpowiednim.

_Naprawdę mi pomógł..._

Opuszczając ciemne lochy, szybkim krokiem skierował się ku Wielkiej Sali, wiedząc, że zmarnował już dostatecznie wiele czasu.

_Jeszcze chwila i będę spóźniony, a ostatnie na co mam ochotę to wchodzić do sali pełnej profesorów!_

_Tak, zdecydowanie wolę być tam przed nimi._

Zbliżając się do ciężkich wrót, zacisnął palce na różdżce, chcąc je w ten sposób otworzyć, nim jednak zdołał wypowiedzieć choć słowo, usłyszał za sobą stukot kroków i spokojny głos:

- Dzień dobry, Harry.

**x x x x**

**Koniec Rozdział 5**


	7. Rozdział 6

**Rozdział 6**

_Kiedy myślisz, że już nic_

_więcej cię nie zaskoczy,_

_uważaj, bo za rogiem_

_może skrywać się_

_kolejna niespodzianka._

_Aislin_

_**x x x x**_

Zbliżając się do ciężkich wrót, zacisnął palce na różdżce, dobrze wiedząc, że bez zaklęcia Alochomora, nie ma nawet najmniejszych szans na otworzenie ich. Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, nim jednak zdołał wypowiedzieć chociaż słowo, usłyszał za sobą stukot butów i spokojny głos:

- Dzień dobry, Harry.

- Dzień dobry, profesorze Dumbledore - odpowiedział, już po samej barwie głosu wiedząc, z kim ma do czynienia. Powoli odwrócił się w stronę dyrektora, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując się przed dodaniem jakiegoś komentarza, odnośnie otrzymanych od niego ubrań.

- Słyszałem, że dzisiejszego poranka wynikło z twojego powodu sporo zamieszania, mój chłopcze. Podobno zostałeś jedną z niewielu osób, która odważyła się opuścić Skrzydło Szpitalne, bez wyraźnego polecenia ze strony Poppy?

- Ja... - zaczął i urwał zaskoczony, gdy Dumbledore niespodziewanie do niego mrugnął. Przez moment nie wiedział jak na to zareagować, w końcu jednak odpowiedział mu uśmiechem.

- Chodź Harry, skrzaty zaraz powinny podać śniadanie.

Przytaknął dyrektorowi i odsunął się od drzwi, żeby przepuścić go przodem. Wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali, rozglądał się po opustoszałym pomieszczeniu, zastanawiając, gdzie tak właściwie usiąść.

_Czy mam zjeść razem z profesorami? _- pomyślał i mimowolnie skrzywił się, nie mając za bardzo na takie rozwiązanie ochoty.

_Zdecydowanie, o wiele bardziej wolałbym usiąść tam gdzie zawsze, tylko... to chyba mało realne, żeby specialnie nakryto dla mnie osobny stół, prawda?_

Jeszcze przez chwilę stał niezdecydowany, nagle jednak zatrzymał się przy nim Dumbledore i powiedział, wskazując przy tym ręką:

- Usiądziesz przy mnie, Harry. Nie ma nas w tej chwili zbyt wiele w Hogwarcie i nie sensu, byś siedział sam.

Zrezygnowany zgodził się na to i podążając za profesorem, z trudem wgramolił się na jedno z krzeseł, znajdujących się po prawej stronie, od tego, które zazwyczaj zajmował dyrektor.

_Po prostu świetnie. _- sarknął siadając prosto i orientując się, że blat stołu ma na wysokości oczu. - _Czy ktoś robi mi to wszystko na złość?_

_Jak ja niby mam jeść?_

- Och, wybacz mi Harry - niespodziewanie usłyszał ciche przeprosiny, nim jednak miał okazję odpowiedzieć Dumbledore'owi coś mruknął i nagle poczuł delikatne zawirowanie magii w okół siebie. Zaskoczony patrzył jak nogi krzesła z cichym zgrzytem się wydłużają.

- Co to za zaklęcie? - zaciekawiony odwrócił się w stronę siedzącego obok mężczyzny.

_Ten czar mógłby mi wiele ułatwić... przynajmniej do czasu, aż nie odzyskam dawnego ciała._

_Jeżeli w ogóle uda mi się to kiedykolwiek._

- To mało popularny czar, gdyż zastosować go można jedynie na materiale drewnianym. Jego inkantacja to _Lignum.__.._

- Dzień dobry Albusie, panie Potter.

Przenosząc spojrzenie na zmierzającą do nich profesor Mcgonagall, z trudem powstrzymał jęk, gdy zauważył, że tuż za nią podąża Snape.

_Czy on naprawdę musi tutaj być? Nie dość się go dzisiaj naoglądałem? Nie mam ochoty słuchać jak komentuje mój nowy wygląd!_

_Tak. Jestem w stu procentach pewny, że sobie tego nie odpuści._

- Dzień dobry Minerwo, Severusie. Cieszę się, że do nas dołączyliście. Czy Poppy również przyjdzie?

- Nie. Coś ją zatrzymało.

- Rozumiem Minerwo. W takim razie sądzę, że możemy zaczynać. Usiądźcie.

Gdy tylko oboje zajęli swoje miejsca, a stół zapełnił się potrawami, Harry zajął się własnym talerzem, nieco skrępowany zaistniałą sytuacją.

_Chyba wolałbym już pozostać w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. __Cholera! Dlaczego nie zostałem w nim?! __Tu czuję się jakbym siedział na szpilkach, a obecni w pomieszczeniu profesorowi__e__, śledzili każdy mój ruch!_- Kląc sam na siebie, ugryzł kolejny kawałek tosta, ze wszystkich sił starając się zignorować, prześladujące go wrażenie obserwacji.

- Czy wszystko zostało przygotowane Severusie?

- Tak Albusie. Potter powinien zażyć eliksir przed zmrokiem. Po tym czasie, straci on swoje właściwości.

- Dobrze. Ostatni ze składników także dodałeś?

- Tak.

_Eliksir? O jakim oni znowu eliksirze mówią? - _Przerwał jedzenie, wodząc wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego. _- Przecież Snape już dał mi wszystkie, które powinienem zażyć! O co, więc chodzi? Jaki eliksir może stracić swoje działanie po kilku godzinach? I jaki składnik mają na myśli?_

- Jaki eliksir mam wziąć? - wtrącił wreszcie cicho, nie mając ochoty na to, żeby dłużej mówili o nim tak, jakby go w ogóle nie było w pomieszczeniu.

- Harry, wraz z profesor Mcgonagall i profesorem Snape'm ustaliliśmy, że potrzebujesz dodatkowej ochrony. Mając ciało małego dziecka, nie jesteś w stanie bronić się sam i gdyby prawda o tym wyszła na jaw, twoje życie byłoby zagrożone. Wielu śmierciożerców wciąż pozostaje na wolności, zdecydowaliśmy się więc, na podjęcie pewnych środków zaradczych.

- Jakich środków? - wypowiadając te słowa, zaczął podejrzewać, że odpowiedź którą za moment usłyszy, wcale mu się nie spodoba.

Niestety, przeczucie go nie zawiodło.

- Twoja tożsamość zostanie ukryta. Uznaliśmy, że najbezpieczniej będzie, jeśli zaczniesz udawać dwulatka. Nikt nie może odkryć, że tak naprawdę masz piętnaście lat.

_Nikt nie może odkryć? Czy ja dobrze zrozumiałem? Dumbledore właśnie powiedział, że mam zachowyać się jak małe dziecko?! Ale ja przecież nie jestem dzieckiem! Jak niby mam dalej chodzić na zajęcia, uczyć się i spotykać z przyjaciółmi?_

_Jak mam robić cokolwiek, udają dwulatka?_

_Przecież nigdzie nie mógłbym pójść sam! Stale byłbym zdany na "opiekę" jakiegoś dorosłego!_

_Poza tym, nawet jeśli blizna zniknie całkowicie, to wciąż pewne cechy mojego wyglądu zdradzają to kim jestem! Moje potargane włosy i zielone oczy! Nie wierzę w to, że Syriusz czy Remus nie zorientowaliby się kim jestem!_

_Pewnie wiele innych osób też by miało podejrzenia! Skoro Harry by znikł, a ja bym się pojawił!_

_I niby kim bym był? Jako kogo dyrektor by mnie przedstawił? -_ Jeszcze przez moment bił się z myślami, w końcu jednak wybuchł:

- Czy coś da to, że będę udawał dziecko?! Przecież po wyglądzie i tak by mnie rozpoznali! Moje oczy i włosy wciąż są takie same! Wszyscy mówią, że mam oczy po mamie! Jestem pewien, że po nich bez trudu zostanę rozpoznany! W jaki sposób więc miałbym... - urwał starając się zapanować nad lekko podniesionym głosem. To czego się do tej pory dowiedział, ani trochę mu się nie podobało i zastanawiał się, co takiego jeszcze dyrektor wymyślił.

- To prawda Harry, że nawet w obecnej postaci posiadasz wiele cech które mogą zdradzić twoją tożsamość przynajmniej niektórym. Jednakże dlatego właśnie zleciłem przygotowanie eliksiru który zatuszuje je. Dzięki temu będziesz mógł pozostać w Hogwarcie jako nowa osoba.

_Zatuszuje? Czy takie coś jest rzeczywiście możliwe? Eliksir wielosokowy sprawia, że całe ciało się zmienia, ale nie mogą mówić o nim... Nie jest to specyfik który traci działanie po jednym dniu... Zresztą trzeba go przyjmować co godzinę i nie sądzę, by to było najlepszym rozwiązaniem._

_No i jeśli nawet okaże się, że on zmieni mój wygląd, to kim miałbym być? Jako kto, oficjalnie bym występował?_

- Jako kto?

- Dla bezpieczeństwa powiemy, że Harry Potter wyjechał, ty tymczasem zostaniesz przedstawiony jako syn jednego z profesorów, a dokładniej, obecnego tu Severusa Snape'a.

- Co takiego?!

**x x ****x ****x**

**Lignum - słowo pochodzenia łacińskiego. W tłumaczeniu - drewno.**

**x x x x**

**Koniec Rozdziału 6**


	8. Rozdział 7

**Lacetra, dziękuję za komentarz. Mogę ci zagwarantować, że Harry uznawany za niewinne dziecko, z pewnością narozrabia.**

**Rozdział 7**

_Ludzie lubią komplikować _

_sobie życie, jakby już samo_

_w sobie nie było wystarczająco_

_skomplikowane. _

_Carlos Ruíz Zafón_

**x x x x**

Wodził wzrokiem po obecnych w pomieszczeniu osobach, mając nadzieję, że któraś z nich zaraz się roześmieje i powie, że to żart. Niestety kolejne sekundy mijały, a w sali wciąż panowała cisza.

_Czy ja na pewno dobrze usłyszałem? Jakby mało było tego, że mam udawać dzieciaka, to jeszcze chcą oddać mnie pod opiekę Snape'a?!_

_Mam robić to co mi każe? Iść tam, gdzie on sobie ubzdura?_

_Jeszcze czego!_

_W życiu się na to nie zgodzę! Nie zdam się na łaskę osoby, która przez cztery ostatnie lata za priorytet uznawała uprzykrzanie mojego życia!_

_Nigdy się na to nie zgodzę!_

- Nie ma mowy. Nie zostanę synem cholernego Snape'a! - krzyknął wreszcie, uderzając pięścią w stół. W tym momencie zupełnie nie obchodziło go to, że wyraża się o nim bez szacunku. Nie miało dla niego znaczenia czy dostanie za to szlaban. Po prostu nie mógł zaakceptować tego, co zaproponował Dumbledore.

- Wiem, że ciężko ci to zaakceptować, ale musisz zrozumieć, że w obecnej sytuacji, to jest dla ciebie najlepsze rozwiązanie, Harry. W ten sposób... - Słysząc spokojny głos dyrektora, wściekły odwrócił się w jego stronę i przerwał mu, dając tym samym upust nagromadzonym w sobie emocjom:

- Nie! Nie zgadam się na to! On przecież mnie nienawidzi! Ja jego również! Za nic nie będę robił tego, co sobie akurat zażyczy! Samo udawanie dwulatka jest dla mnie dziwaczne, ale rozumiem, że nie mam innego wyjścia! Jednak dlaczego miałbym być uznawany za syna Snape'a?! Jestem pewien, że mogę stać się dzieckiem kogoś innego! Dlaczego więc... - urwał, by zaczerpnąć tchu i w tym momencie do rozmowy wtrącił się szkolny Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Mnie też tego rodzaju rozwiązanie nie zachwyca, Potter. Niestety żaden z nas nie ma obecnie wyboru. Powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie jest to nieprzemyślana decyzja. Zastanawialiśmy się nad różnymi alternatywami i tylko tego rodzaju wyjście, wydaje się logiczne.

- Ale... - zaczął, jednak tym razem przerwał mu dyrektor.

- Harry, Severus mówi prawdę. W trójkę sprawdziliśmy wszystkie dostępne możliwości, jednakże tylko jako syn profesora Snape'a, nie będziesz wzbudzał jakichkolwiek podejrzeń.

- Ale co mi to da? Dlaczego akurat jako jego syn mam nie wzbudzać podejrzeń?! Czy to by coś zmieniło jakbym został dzieckiem innego nauczyciela?! Przecież to byłaby taka sama sytuacja!

- Nie do końca, mój chłopcze. Obecnie tak naprawdę niewielu osobom możemy zaufać. Nigdy nie wiadomo kto stoi po naszej stronie, a kto przynależy do śmierciożerców. Severus jest jednym z ludzi którym ufam bezgranicznie i powierzyłbym mu własne życie. Chcę żeby to on został twoim opiekunem. Jego umiejętności walki są w stanie zapewnić ci ochronę. W dodatku jest on znany z tego, że nigdy się nie zwierza, więc nikomu nie wyda się podejrzany fakt, iż ukrywał istnienie syna.

Opierając głowę o dłonie, westchnął, zaczynając rozumieć tok myślenia dyrektora. Perspektywa zamieszkania ze Snape'm wcale mu się nagle nie spodobała, ale po tym co usłyszał, przekonał się, że profesorowie mają rację.

_Rzeczywiście tego rodzaju wyjście pozwoli uniknąć pewnych domysłów, tylko... świadomość tego, wcale nie czyni mnie szczęśliwszym._

- Wygląda na to, że naprawdę nie mam innego wyjścia. - wyszeptał w końcu, przymykając oczy.

- To tylko rozwiązanie na pewien czas, Harry. Wierzę, że wkrótce uda nam się coś poradzić na twój stan. Wciąż pracujemy nad znalezieniem remedium.

- Rozumiem.

- Cieszy mnie to, Harry. Chciałbym abyś jeszcze dziś przeniósł się do kwater Severusa i zażył przygotowany przez niego eliksir. Ponadto jeszcze dzisiaj powinieneś pomyśleć nad nowym imieniem dla siebie. Nie możemy zwracać się do ciebie "Harry". Zastanów się więc nad nim do wieczora.

Podniósł wzrok na dyrektora i przytaknął na znak, że rozumie, po czym zadał jeszcze jedno pytanie, nagle coś sobie uświadamiając:

- A co z moimi przyjaciółmi? Czy oni mogą poznać prawdę? Nie chcę przed nimi udawać. To byłoby zupełnie, jakbym... - urwał, nie mogąc nawet myśleć o tego typu rozwiązaniu.

_Jeżeli oni nie dowiedzą się o tym, co mi się przytrafiło, to zostanę z tym wszystkim zupełnie sam... Poza tym, znamy się już od dawna i..._

_Nie chcę ich okłamywać._

- Oczywiście Harry. Uważam, że zarówno panna Granger, jak i pan Weasley, będą w stanie dotrzymać tajemnicy. Zresztą posiadanie kilku wtajemniczonych osób, może niejednokrotnie pomóc w kłopotliwej sytuacji.

Przyjmując to z ulgą, wyprostował si wiele większym zapałem niż do tej pory, powrócił do jedzenia. Pewność, że przynajmniej Ron i Hermiona będą po jego stronie sprawiała, że ta cała sytuacja, stała się nieco łatwiejsza do zniesienia.

- Panie Potter, chciałabym, aby po jedzeniu, przyszedł pan do mojego gabinetu. - Słysząc niespodziewane polecenie od opiekunki gryfindoru, odwrócił się do niej, odpowiadając:

- Dobrze, profesor Mcgonagall.

**x x x x**

Kilkanaście minut później, podążając w stronę gabinetu znajdującego się tuż obok sali od transmutacji, zastanawiał się, o czym Mcgonagall tak właściwie chce z nim porozmawiać:

_Może zamierza mi wlepić szlaban za to jak odezwałem się do Snape'a? Cóż, to aż dziwne, że on sam nie uziemił mnie. Chociaż i tak mam zamieszkać w jego kwaterach, więc będzie miał dostatecznie wiele okazji na to, by uprzykrzyć mi życie..._

Gdy zatrzymali się wreszcie przed drzwiami gabinetu, Mcgonagall otworzyła je i przepuszczając go przodem, rzuciła chłodno:

- Proszę wejść, panie Potter.

Przekraczając próg, przelotnie rozejrzał się po dobrze znanym gabinecie, po czym wgramolił się na wskazany przez opiekunkę fotel.

- Dlaczego mnie pani wezwała, profesor Mcgonagall? - zapytał, gdy tylko zajęła miejsce po przeciwnej stronie biurka. Miał już dość domysłów.

- Mam dla ciebie pewną propozycję, panie Potter.

- Propozycję?

- Jak już sam pewnie zauważyłeś, w twoim obecnym stanie wiele rzeczy sprawia ci problem. Sądzę, że powinieneś nauczyć się kilku zaklęć, które wykraczają poza program nauczania, jednakże mogą nie tylko ułatwić ci poruszanie się po zamku, lecz także chociażby korzystanie z łazienki. Chcę zaoferować ci kilka tego rodzaju lekcji. Zaczynając od jutra, możesz przychodzić do mnie codziennie po śniadaniu. Czy zgadzasz się na takie rozwiązanie, panie Potter?

_Czy naprawdę istnieją czary które mogą mi pomóc? Może coś w rodzaju tego, co zastosował dzisiaj Dumbledore?_

_Jeśli naprawdę będę mógł stać się bardziej samodzielny, to z chęcią się ich nauczę... Nie ważne jak skomplikowane by były. - _Pewien swojej decyzji uśmiechnął się do opiekunki i powiedział:

- Oczywiście profesor Mcgonagall. Dziękuję za to, że chce mi pani pomóc.

- Dobrze. W takim razie możesz już iść. Widzimy się jutrzejszego poranka.

- Do widzenia, pani profesor.

Opuszczając gabinet, wciąż się uśmiechał, wdzięczny za otrzymaną propozycję. Był pewien, że zaklęcia których chce go nauczyć Mcgonagall z pewnością będą w stanie wiele mu ułatwić.

**x x x x**

**Koniec rozdziału 7**


	9. Rozdział 8

**Rozdział 8**

_- Śnisz._

_- I co z tego. Co złego w snach?_

_- Nic… kiedy śpisz._

_Graham Masterton_

**x x x x**

Po opuszczeniu gabinetu opiekunki, miał udać się do lochów, zamiast tego jednak, powrócił na błonia. Kładąc się w trawie, pod rozłożystym drzewem, przymknął oczy, wystawiając twarz do słońca. Wiedział, że powinien ustalić ze Snape'm szczegóły tego, gdzie dokładnie ma mieszkać, a także jak powinien się zachowywać, ale chwilowo nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty.

_I tak nasłucham się jego przekleństw, wystarczająco wiele razy... Po co więc mam sobie psuć dzisiejszy dzień?_

_Po prostu pójdę do niego po kolacji._

_Tak... to będzie najlepsze rozwiązanie... - _pogrążony we własnych myślach, nawet nie zauważył, kiedy sen wziął go w swe objęcia.

**x x x x**

_Czuł pod sobą chłód wilgotnej trawy. Szum otaczających drzew zdawał się wygrywać cichą melodię. Słyszał trzepot skrzydeł, przelatującego gdzieś wysoko ptaka, a także rechot skaczącej w pobliżu żaby._

_Czuł spokój._

_Nie był pewien ile tak leżał, nie miał jednak najmniejszej ochoty na ruszenie się z miejsca. W lesie było mu dobrze i zamierzał w nim pozostać._

_Tutaj nikt mi nie przeszkadza... niczego ode mnie nie oczekuje... Tu mogę być po prostu sobą..._

_Tak... Nigdzie stąd nie pójdę. Ani dzisiaj, ani jutro, ani nigdy..._

_To jest mój dom._

_Tutaj nikt mnie nie może skrzywdzić. Tutaj jestem całkowicie... - jego myśli przerwał niespodziewany powiew lodowatego wiatru. Skulił się chcąc osłonić przed zimnem. Zadrżał, gdy na twarz spadła mu pierwsza kropla deszczu, a zaraz za nią podążyły kolejne._

_Zimno mi. Muszę się gdzieś schować... - przebiegło mu przez głowę. Siadając, otworzył oczy, chcąc rozejrzeć się za jakąś kryjówką, w okół niego jednak panowała nieprzenikniona ciemność._

_Co się dzieje?_

_- Dlaczego nie mogę zobaczyć nawet własnych rąk? - ledwie jego pytanie przebrzmiało, poczuł palce zaciskające się na ramieniu, zaraz potem tuż przy jego uchu rozległ się cichy szept:_

_- Umrzesz dzisiaj, Harry._

_- Umrzesz..._

**x x x x**

Krzyknął, gwałtownie siadając. Z trudem łapiąc oddech, w panice rozglądał się w okół siebie. Blisko minutę zajęło mi zrozumienie, że wciąż jest nad jeziorem. Podciągając kolana pod brodę, oparł na nich głowę, skupiając się na powolnym wprowadzaniu powietrza do płuc.

- Sen. To mi się tylko przyśniło. To się nie działo naprawdę. To był tylko sen. - Dopiero po kilkukrotnym powtórzeniu tego, sam w to uwierzył. Rozluźniając się nieco, odgarnął z twarzy mokre, lepiące się do skóry kosmyki. Starając się oderwać myśli od wspomnień z koszmaru, zapatrzył się w promienie zachodzącego słońca, tworzące refleksy na tafli jeziora.

_Chyba ostatnio zbyt wiele się wydarzyło i to dlatego nawet moje sny stały się tak nienormalne..._

_Z pewnością. W końcu mało było tego, że za dnia moje życie samo w sobie przypomina surrealistyczny koszmar, teraz jeszcze będzie mnie to wszystko prześladować również we śnie..._

_W końcu, jakże mogłoby być inaczej? Przecież to ja jestem cholernym Harrym Potter'em, czyż nie? - _Wykrzywiając się sam do siebie, po raz ostatni spojrzał na taflę wody, po czym zrezygnowany podniósł się, pewien, że pora wracać.

_Chyba mimo wszystko spałem dosyć długo. Zapewne jak zaraz nie pojawię się w lochach, to Snape zacznie mnie szukać... a jakoś nie mam ochoty na powtórkę tego co było dzisiaj rano._

- W żadnym razie. - Będąc co do tego absolutnie pewien, wolnym krokiem skierował się w stronę wrót Hogwartu.

**x x x x**

Wchodząc do lochów, był przekonany, że przyjdzie mu błądzić w nich, bowiem za nic nie mógł przypomnieć sobie jak właściwie wcześniej trafił do kwater Snape'a. Obstawiał że czeka go długa wędrówka, zanim uda mu się odnaleźć swoje nowe miejsce zamieszkania. Jednakże gdy tylko znalazł się w pierwszym z korytarzy, ponownie tego dnia, pojawił się przy jego boku Krwawy Baron.

- Za mną, dziecię węży. Zaprowadzę cię.

Przez chwilę niezdecydowany spoglądał na płynącą przed siebie, widmową postać, wreszcie jednak, podążył za duchem, wiedząc, że i tak nie ma nic do stracenia. Sam z pewnością zabłądzi.

_Już raz mnie wyprowadził, nie wydaje mi się więc, żeby tym razem chciał mi zrobić na złość._

_Tylko dlaczego u licha nazywa mnie dzieckiem węży?_

- Dlaczego mi pomagasz?! - zawołał, doganiając ducha, tuż przed zakrętem.

Gdy po jego pytaniu, zapadła przedłużająca się cisza, zaczął podejrzewać, że niczego się nie dowie, wtedy jednak Krwawy Baron odezwał się:

- Dziecię węży, przynależysz do tej samej kasty, do której i ja należałem za życia. Wiąże nas pakt krwi. Nie mogę dopuścić do tego, by coś zagroziło ci na moim terenie. Dlatego pamiętaj, w Hogwarcie zawsze możesz liczyć na moją pomoc. Będę twym doradcą i przewodnikiem.

Zaszokowany jego słowami, zwolnił kroku, starając się jakoś ogarnąć informacje które od niego otrzymał.

_Przynależę do tej samej kasty? O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? Dlaczego on proponuje mi pomoc? Przecież nigdy dotąd tego nie robił! Co się zmieniło? No i jaki u licha pakt krwi ma na myśli?!_

- Jesteśmy na miejscu dziecię węży. Do zobaczenia.

- Zaczekaj! - zawołał, chcąc uzyskać jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienia, duch jednak znikł już, wtapiając się w jedną ze ścian korytarza.

Pozostawiony sam sobie, przez kilka minut stał niezdecydowany. Chciał iść poszukać Krwawego Barona i w jakiś sposób zmusić go do objaśnienia mu, co rozumie przez tą samą kastę, podejrzewał jednak, że poszukiwania nie mają w tym momencie zbyt wielkiego sensu.

- Znając moje cholerne szczęście, to zamiast go znaleźć, po prostu zgubię się w tych przeklętych lochach!

_Chyba nie pozostaje mi nic innego, tylko czekanie na kolejne spotkanie... Może następnym razem uda mi się zrozumieć coś więcej..._

- Tylko kiedy znów go spotkam?

- Czyżby odmłodzenie twojego ciała, wpłynęło również na twój rozum? Najwidoczniej tak jest, skoro zaczynasz już rozmawiać sam ze sobą, Potter.

Słysząc za sobą cichą, przepełnioną sarkazmem wypowiedz, podskoczył, dopiero teraz uzmysławiając sobie, że tuż za nim stoi ostatnia osoba z którą ma ochotę teraz rozmawiać.

Severus Snape.

Starając się zignorować wyraźną zaczepkę z jego strony, odsunął się na bok, by umożliwić mu otwarcie kwater, zapytał, starając się, by jego głos nie zdradzał żadnych emocji:

- Czy mógłbym zobaczyć, gdzie jest mój pokój?

Widział, że ten mierzy go spojrzeniem, z ulgą jednak przyjął fakt, że po kilku sekundach profesor oderwał od niego wzrok i otworzył przejście, umożliwiając mu wejście do kwater. Był mu za to wdzięczny, bowiem po niedawnej rozmowie z duchem, wciąż miał w głowie masę pytań i nie miał sił na słowne utarczki ze Snape'm.

**x x x x**

Przekraczając próg, rozejrzał się po znanym już pomieszczeniu, zastanawiając nad tym, jak od tej pory będzie wyglądało jego życie. Jeśli miał być sam przed sobą szczery, to nie bardzo wyobrażał sobie mieszkanie razem ze szkolnym mistrzem eliksirów.

_Jestem pewien, że on mnie wykończy psychicznie... a przynajmniej spróbuje._

- Po prawej stronie dyrektor stworzył przejście do twojego pokoju. Po lewej jest przejście do reszty pomieszczeń, jednakże nie wolno ci tam chodzić, chyba że otrzymasz moją zgodę i radzę ci o tym pamiętać.

Gdy Snape po tych słowach znikł w swojej części, zgrzytnął zębami, z wściekłością spoglądając na ścianę w którą wszedł.

_Zachowuje się jakbym miał wysadzić mu jego drogocenny dom! Szlag by to! Przecież nie mam pięciu lat, dlaczego więc traktuje mnie jak cholerny wuj Vernon! Mam iść do swojego pokoju i mu nie przeszkadzać!_

_Wrrrrrr. - _Rozeźlony kopnął w jeden ze stojących foteli. po czym zrezygnowany powlókł się w kierunku swojej nowej sypialni, zastanawiając się, czego tak właściwie powinien oczekiwać.

_Pewnie to cholerne pomieszczenie niewiele różni się od mojego pokoju na Prived Drive! Jedyna pociecha, że tam z pewnością nie zastanę starych zabawek Dudley'a..._

Zatrzymał się przed wskazaną przez profesora ścianą i biorąc uspokajający wdech, podążył za jego przykładem i przeszedł przez nią. Gdy jego oczom ukazał się pokój, zamarł, zupełnie nie wiedząc, jak zareagować na to, co zobaczył.

**x x x x**

**Koniec rozdziału 8**


	10. Rozdział 9

**Rozdział 9**

_Żadna noc nie może być aż tak_

_czarna, żeby nigdzie nie można _

_było odszukać choć jednej gwiazdy. _

_Pustynia też nie może być aż tak _

_beznadziejna, żeby nie można było_

_odkryć oazy. Pogódź się z życiem, _

_takim jakie ono jest. Zawsze gdzieś_

_czeka jakaś mała radość. Is tnieją _

_kwiaty, które kwitną nawet w zimie. _

_Phil Bosman_

**x x x x**

Pokój w niczym nie przypominał sypialni w której mieszkał w czasie swojego pobytu na Privet Drive. Nie miał również nic wspólnego z wyglądem żadnej z sypialni jaką widział na terenie Hogwartu. Jeśli miał być sam przed sobą szczery, to pierwszy raz widział takiego rodzaju pomieszczenie.

Przede wszystkim, pierwszą rzeczą która go zastanawiała, były duże okna wychodzące na widok błoni, zwłaszcza, że wciąż znajdował się w lochach. Podchodząc do nich, zastanawiał się, czy jak ich dotknie, natrafi na ścianę, jednak ku jego zaskoczeniu, okna dały się otworzyć. Czując chłodny powiew wiatru na twarzy, wychylił się lekko na zewnątrz, wciąż nie bardzo wierząc, że może to zrobić.

Magia coraz bardziej go zaskakiwała.

_Ciekawe jakiego rodzaju zaklęcia zostały tu użyte... I skoro można zrobić coś takiego, to czemu sala od eliksirów nie ma okien?_ - Chwilowo nie znajdując na to pytanie odpowiedzi, z powrotem odwrócił się w stronę wnętrza i po raz kolejny rozejrzał się po przestronnym pomieszczeniu.

W pokoju dominowała zieleń, srebro i brąz. Zbliżając się do jednej ze ścian, z zachwytem analizował wymalowany na niej obraz. Zamiast jednolitego koloru, na każdej ze ścian w najdrobniejszych szczegółach został odwzorowany leśny krajobraz. Źdźbła soczysto - zielonej trawy oraz liście zdobiące korony drzew, zdawały się nieustannie drgać, zupełnie tak, jakby trącały je delikatnie podmuchy wiatru. Mech pokrywający korzenie mienił się od kropli rosy, a słońce przebijające spomiędzy drzew, tworzyło kolorowe refleksy. Mimowolnie przesunął palcami po jednym z pni i zaraz zaskoczony cofnął rękę, mając wrażenie, że dotknął szorstkiej kory.

_Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że może to być tak realistyczne...__ Czy całe kwatery Snape'a wyglądają podobnie?_

Odrywając wzrok od ściany spojrzał na porozstawiane w pokoju meble, Zaskoczony zauważył, że zarówno drewniane łóżko, nakryte zielono-srebrną narzutą, srebrny stolik oraz stojące przy nim krzesło, a także fotel, ustawiony pod oknem, są dopasowane do jego wzrostu.

_Przynajmniej tutaj nie będę miał problemu z sięgnięciem po cokolwiek__ i nie będę zmuszony prosić o pomoc._- pomysłał, zerkając na niewysoką komodę oraz w tej chwili pusty, regał na książki.

_Nigdy bym nie __przypuszczał, __że mieszkając u nietoperza dostanę taki__ego rodzaju pokój. Raczej oczekiwałbym kolejnej komórki pod schodami... __Może przebywanie z nim pod jednym dachem nie będzie takie złe?_

_Odsuwając jedną z szuflad w komodzie, zajrzał do środka, jednak, podobnie jak regał, tak i ona była pusta._

- Książki książkami, ale gorzej, że nie mam żadnych ubrań poza tym, co mam aktualnie na sobie... Jeśli to cholerstwo można w ogóle nazwać częścią garderoby. Przydałyby się zakupy, ale jak u licha mam się na nie wybrać?

_Samego mnie nie puszczą! Mam to jak w banku..._

- Tylko kogo mam niby poprosić o towarzystwo? Dumbledore'a? On z pewnością ma wiele ważniejszych zajęć... Mcgonagall... Snape'a... ten to pewnie by ograniczył się do wlepienia mi jakiegoś szlabanu za zakłócanie mu spokoju...

_W końcu i tak poświęcił się decydując na wzięcie udziału w tej całej maskaradzie...__ To i tak więcej niż bym się po nim spodziewał... _

Dostrzegając nagle na jednym z wymalowanych drzew maleńkiego węża, nieustannie wijącego się w okół gałęzi, zaciekawiony zbliżył się i wyciągnął rękę, chcąc przekonać się, czy i on jest tak samo rzeczywisty jak kora, jednak jego dłoń przeszła przez powietrze.

_Kolejne pomieszczenie?_

Wciąż nie bardzo przyzwyczajony do tego rodzaju przejść, ostrożnie wszedł w ścianę. Jego oczom ukazała się przestronna łazienka wyłożona lśniącymi, czarnymi kafelkami na których nieregularne, białe linie układały się w kontury drzew, symetrycznych do tych z sypialni. Spoglądając na okragłą wannę wpuszczoną w podłogę, mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.

_Tak, chyba naprawdę da się tutaj mieszkać._

- Potter!

Słysząc dobiegające z pokoju wołanie opuścił łazienkę, zastanawiając się, czego profesor może od niego chcieć.

_Przecież dopiero co dał mi wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie ma ochoty na przebywanie w moim towarzystwie, więc o co mu teraz chodzi? Prawdę mówiąc myślałem, że użeranie się z nim, zostało mi już na dzisiaj oszczędzone..._

- Słucham profesorze Snape. - odezwał się uprzejmie spoglądając na stojącego po środku pomieszczenia nauczyciela. Prawdę mówiąc w otoczeniu tak małych mebli wydawał się mu on nieco nie na miejscu.

_Kojarzy mi się z historyjką o Guliwerze, którą kiedyś oglądał Dudley._

- Wypij to.

Zerkając na fiolkę z granatowym eliksirem, wcale nie odczuł nagłej chęci wypicia go. Wręcz przeciwnie, specyfik wydawał mu się wyjątkowo mało apetyczny.

_Wygląda jak atrament._

- Co to za eliksir?

- Ten o którym mówił ci dzisiaj dyrektor, Potter. Mógłbyś sam na to wpaść. Ten eliksir upodobni cię do mnie.

Odbierając od Snape'a fiolkę, przez kilka sekund wahał się niepewny, czy aby na pewno chce tej zmiany, wreszcie jednak odkorkował ją i zanim zdołał się rozmyślić, opróżnił. Spodziewał się paskudnego smaku i rewolucji w żołądku, eliksir jednak wcale nie był taki zły. Gdyby miał to sprecyzować, określił by go jako bezsmakowy.

Oddając buteleczkę profesorowi, zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy specyfik w ogóle zadziałał, jednak wyraz twarzy który ns kilka sekund przełamał maskę Snape'a upewnił go w tym, że był skuteczny.

_Czy bardzo się zmieniłem?_

- Eliksir będzie działał do czasu aż przyjmiesz antidotum. Nie powinien nieść ze sobą żadnych skutków ubocznych, jednakże gdyby jakieś się pojawiły, poinformuj mnie o tym. Kolejną sprawą jest kwestia twojego imienia a także ubrań które aktualnie nosisz. Nie życzę sobie, byś jako mój syn, chodził w czymś takim.

Nieco zaszokowany tym, że ten interesuje się tym, w co się ubiera, odpowiedział:

- To jedyne rzeczy które obecnie posiadam. Chciałbym uzupełnić garderobę, ale nie mogę pójść do sklepu sam. Z obecnym wyglądem zaraz zostałbym...

- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę Potter. Dlatego też jutro po śniadaniu udasz się ze mną do Hogsmade na zakupy. Nie rób takiej miny. W końcu masz uchodzić za mojego syna, dziwnie by wyglądało jakby na tego rodzaju zakupy, zabrał cię ktoś inny.

Zaczerwienił się mimowolnie, pewien, że naprawdę musiał głupio wyglądać i przytaknął profesorowi, chcąc w ten sposób zatuszować własne zażenowanie.

- Każe ci przysłać kolację do pokoju, nie opuszczaj więc już go dzisiaj, Pomyśl też nad nowym imieniem dla siebie.

Nim miał okazję w jakikolwiek sposób na to odpowiedzieć, profesor wyszedł i został sam. Odetchnął starając się pozbyć napięcia które zawsze towarzyszyło mu przy rozmowach z nauczycielem.

_Czy on zawsze musi wywoływać taką atmosferę?_ - przebiegło mu przez głowę, gdy odwracał się w stronę przejścia do łazienki. Wchodząc do niej, myślał już tylko o tym, by sprawdzić jak bardzo zmienił się jego wygląd.

**x x x x**

**Koniec Rozdziału 9**


End file.
